


Safari

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gabriel jest słaby w dawaniu prezentów, Gabriel spełnia marzenia Sama, Gabriel to debil, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel postanawia spełnić marzenie Sama o wyjeździe do Afryki.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 70 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Kiedy przekroczył próg, dom się zmienił w coś w rodzaju afrykańskiej sawanny. Rozejrzał się i widząc kilka niepasujących rzeczy, jak okna migoczące w oddali oraz przypominające żyrandol słońce, zrozumiał, co się stało.

— Gabriel! — wrzasnął Sam. — Co to jest?

— Zawsze mówiłeś, że chciałbyś zobaczyć Afrykę. To proszę, twoje własne safari.

— Odkręć to!

— Najpierw musisz wygrać i złapać lwa — powiedział i zaryczał.

— Coś ty, u diabła, sobie myślał?!

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że byłem u brata, gdy to zaplanowałem? — Gabriel zrobił minę niewiniątka i zniknął. A Sam wrzasnął z własnej niemocy, obawiając się, że inaczej zwariuje. Albo zamorduje własnego męża. Gdy go już złapie.


End file.
